Episode 2231 (3 January 2002)
Synopsis Little Mo searches for Trevor. Kat cleans up Pauline's blood-stained kitchen. Pauline returns to find Kat, Lynne and Little Mo acting strangely. Peggy thinks the Mitchells are a laughing stock. She urges Phil not to let his baby go. He must act not just be all talk. The next morning, Phil and Peggy are still at loggerheads. Peggy urges Phil to contact a solicitor. He wants to make his own decisions. Little Mo's desperate to find Trevor. She phones hospitals asking if he's been admitted. Mo and Kat stop her. She might give something away. Lisa accuses Mark of provoking Phil in the Vic. Mark's hurt. Lisa tries to reassure him. She returns to Louise to find Phil at the pram. Pat's upset and fears that Roy's having an affair. Natalie urges Roy to reassure Pat. Pat escapes to the car lot where she meets Jane. Jamie explains to Peggy why he didn't tell Phil the truth about Louise. Peggy understands but Phil still won't forgive him. Robbie's upset over losing Nita. He feels she made a prat of him. Sonia reckons that Nita is just toying with him. She'll be back. Pat's frosty towards Jane until she admits she's dying. Pat wants to know why she's recontacted Roy. Jane won't say. That's up to Roy. Little Mo's convinced Trevor must be at the B&B. Lynne stops her going over there. But when nobody's looking, Little Mo sneaks out. Pat screams at Roy. She wants the truth. Barry overhears Roy admitting he was with Jane when Barry's mother died. Barry's distraught. Jamie finds Phil at the Arches. Phil's sacked Jamie and promoted Garry. Jamie warns Phil that he's taking things out on the wrong person. Ernie recounts a war tale in the Vic. Billy flips out and throws a drink over him. Ernie claims he has no idea why Billy reacted as he did. Pat's upset that Roy lied to her. He reassures her that he's not having an affair with Jane. But he finally admits the truth, that Nathan's his son. Mo and Lynne join Little Mo at the B&B. There's no sign of Trevor, but upstairs their room is in a state with photos everywhere. Lisa and Mark approach Phil to arrange his access to Louise. Phil throws their offer back in their faces. He's fighting for custody not access! Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Ann Mitchell as Jane *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Laila Morse as Mo *Ricky Groves as Garry *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Derek Martin as Charlie *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Junkin as Ernie *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Michael Greco as Beppe Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes